1. Field of Invention
This invention expands and improves upon ocean wave energy conversion (WEC) installed at or near the ocean shore, by controlling the capture of the full cycle of energy that is available as surface and sub-surface waves, backwash and undertow, along with controlling for tide, period and wave height. And, the energy captured is converted into electrical energy,
2. Prior Related Art
Paradise, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,679 uses an open trough (inclined ramp) to “increase the thrust of an incoming volume of wave energy”; however it doesn't appear very effective in capturing wave energy nor increasing the efflux speed.
Sternitzke, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,708 uses “an inclined ramp with several openings for receiving wave water into several independent chambers for capturing and retaining surge water in hydraulic isolation”. Apparently all kinetic energy is converted to potential energy.
Sternitzke adds in U.S. Pat. No. 8,049,354, a claim for “[a] wave power converter employing a flow-controlled duct” and an alternative embodiment called a “wedge”. See FIGS. 8-11. The “wedge” has a single chamber and instead of having a single gate valve for each chamber, it has “a plurality of (float) check valve flaps” mounted on the bottom of a ramp and with one chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,736, Farb captures “wave energy in both [the] horizontal and vertical directions” using what he calls “paddle wheels”. It apparently takes one paddle wheel for each direction. He illustrates the capture of undertow in FIG. 45; however he doesn't go into any discussion or make any claims. It isn't clear how effectively or efficiently the capture is. FIG. 45 indicates a crash of the wave, which would create turbulence and a loss of some of the energy. There are no illustrations, discussion or claims for capturing backwash.